


Lessons In Anal

by fictionalbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Focus, Butt Plugs, Excessive Lube, F/F, Spanking, Whipping, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbird/pseuds/fictionalbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gives Jade a hands-on demonstration on the basics of giving anal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons In Anal

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Rose opened the door to find a somewhat embarrassed looking Jade Harley on her doorstep, and greeted her with a smile. "Hello, Jade. You are a little early, but that only means we have more time, as it would so happen."

Rose stepped out of the way, and Jade stepped past the door, which was then closed behind her. She looked a little more nervous now, and a light flush spread across her cheeks as she worked a greeting from her lips. "Hi Rose, I, um... Thanks for having me over, and...you know."

Rose beckoned her towards a more private area of the house, talking all the way. "Of course. Anything to help a friend, and especially with these sorts of matters. From what you have told me, I understand you have little experience, so I took the liberty of setting everything up. I shall walk you through it all, and we can go through things in the order that you want. Oh, and do stop acting so touchy and nervous, we really are just having a little fun, nothing to be embarrassed of."

Jade, meanwhile, was luckily managing to instill a bit of nerve into herself, partly from the way Rose was talking. She made everything sound so casual, so ordinary, it was easy for Jade to catch on. Her eyes drifted down to gaze at Rose's rump as they walked, and she couldn't help but notice how nice it looked, not too big, but still a nice size for a thin girl, and round, and soft looking, and --

"Jade? Are you coming?"

Oh, right. They were at the bedroom. Jade was almost set off blushing again, but she managed to hold it back, hurriedly stepping in after Rose. "Sorry! Got a little distracted for a second there. So, how uh, how does this work, then?"

"Well, first, we get undressed." Rose was already starting on that, evidently, and Jade hurried to follow, tugging her shirt over her head and shimmying her skirt off of her hips, leaving a neat little pile of clothing a few feet from Rose's. Rose unhooked her bra and tossed it onto the pile, then pointed out a decorative little chest, made of a dark material, with little metal rose stems winding around the handles and creeping up the sides. "I've placed many of the things we might need for your introductory course in there, it should be enough to cover most if not all of the bases. I shall go lay down, and you may feel free to pick your choice of items, upon which I will then show you how to use it. Please do bring over one of the bottles of liquid first though, pick out your favorite to start."

Rose turned and went to the bed then, leaving Jade alone with the toybox. She opened it up, noticing one or two familiar things, and reached in for a bottle, selecting one at random. She brought it over to Rose, who had bent herself over the foot of the bed, legs spread open just slightly, the fabric of her thong stretched taut over what little of her rear it covered, and her front half propped up on a pillow. Her head turned back, and she took the bottle from her outstretched hand, twisting the cap open. "Thank you. Now, you may know this already, but as it is one of the most important rules of anal sex, and as I am trying to provide you with a somewhat comprehensive lesson on the matter, I will repeat: always use lube, and use it generously, around the area as well as on anything going in. You may have noticed that I have a few different kinds, and the only real reason for that is for the sake of variety. My personal favorite is the cum lube, however it really does not matter which type you use, as long as you have enough on hand." Rose handed the bottle back. "You may remove my underwear now."

Jade did so, tugging it down with one hand, biting her lip as she watched the fabric slide over Rose's round, fluffy -- Wow, she needed to learn to focus. She noticed a little round bit of plastic sticking out from the place Rose's pucker should be, and opened her mouth to remark on that, but Rose interjected.

"I have taken the liberty of stretching myself out a little before we begin, simply to help the whole thing along a bit, and remove the period of adjusting that I might otherwise have to undergo. However, do not let that lessen the impact of this next lesson, being to always make sure your partner has time to adjust before doing anything. Do you understand, so far?"

"Yeah, I think so. But...what's that, the thing, uh, the thing inside you?"

"That is called a plug. It often can help with stretching, as well as just being pleasurable on its own, and you can wear it around, things like that. I think that, for the most part, it would be best if I left the most specific details for your own discovery, in the interest of saving time, and allowing you to do some research on your own time, no?"

"Oh, right, duh. As long as you tell me the basics, I should be fine. I think."

"You should be. Now," Rose wiggled her rump at Jade a little, to catch her attention. "let us begin. Please remove the plug at your discretion, and apply some lubricant. You may either pour it on, rub it on, add it to the plug, or use some combination of the three, as long as you get some onto and inside of me." 

Jade reached forward, a little timidly, and curled her fingers around the circular bit of protruding plastic. She gave it a small tug, drawing a little grunt from Rose, and pulling her hips backwards, but it didn't do much in the way of removing it. She tried harder, and this time, was successful, the plug popping neatly out of Rose. There was a few moments of fumbling, as she tried to figure out how to keep hold of the plug and use the bottle of lube at the same time, but eventually she simply retreated and set the thing gently atop one of a pair of towels that had been placed next to the chest. Jade figured that one must be for cleaning up, and one must be for putting things on once they were done with. Use of her second hand regained, she stepped back over to Rose, who quickly turned her head forward again, hiding the fact that she had been watching to make sure her pupil was doing everything right. Which she was, for now, and, as such, Rose kept her mouth shut. Jade stood there for a few seconds, then dribbled a little lube on her fingers, and reached down to rub it around Rose's rear entrance. Rose sighed softly, and adjusted herself on the pillow a little, but said nothing, so Jade continued, using a good amount, as she had been instructed. Once she felt she had enough rubbed in, she added a little finishing squirt, turning the bottle upside-down and squeezing some right into Rose's slightly stretched open hole.

Rose jumped a little. "Jade!"

"Was I not supposed to do that? You said get some in, right?"

"Well...yes, I suppose I did. You just startled me, and there is a bit of an uncomfortable temperature difference. How about, from now on, you just warn me if you are going to squirt something directly into sensitive areas, hmm?"

"Ok. Was that enough, though?"

"Yes, it was enough. Go select a toy, you have earned that much." 

Jade made her way back to the toy chest, and decided to ditch her underwear along the way. Hopefully Rose didn't mind too much that she hadn't shaved, but she felt that it was only fair they both be fully naked. Upon arrival at the chest, she reached in and chose something at random. It looked sort of like...beads? She brought it back to Rose, and held it up for her to look at. "How about these?"

Rose nodded approvingly. "Ah, yes, anal beads. Good choice. Those are fairly easy, just lube them up, pop them in, and pull them out. Slowly, though, pull slowly."

"Pull slowly, got it." Jade thought for a second, and then held the beads over Rose's rump. She figured, if any lube dripped down, that was a good place for it. Thusly situated, she began to wet up the beads, getting them nice and slimy, and indeed ending up splattering a good few droplets onto Rose's lower cheeks. She paused to watch them trail downward for a minute, enjoying the way they made Rose's ass glisten ever so slightly, and then she took the first bead in between her thumb and forefinger, and started to pop them in.

There was a chorus of soft "Ooh"s and "Ah"s from Rose as they went in, one by one, until Jade was left only holding the ring at the end of the long string of beads, and Rose was panting softly and squirming around ever so slightly. Jade decided to give the beads an experimental wiggle, and a little twist, and managed to draw a low moan from Rose, who sounded quite happy that her pupil was experimenting a little. There was a bit more playing around, which neither of the two were inclined to object to, and then Jade stopped teasing and pulled the beads out, liking the look of them on the way out, and liking the noises Rose was making too. Perhaps she'd have to get a set for herself. 

She left Rose panting, and returned to the box, digging around inside of it. There were a few assorted dildos and vibrators, some more lube, a crop, a few bigger plugs, another set of beads, but much bigger in diameter... Mostly things she knew how to use, really, and she could apply the lessons she had learned to adapt them for butt stuff. Jade figured that she had learned the basics, found out about a few new toys, and had enough to the point where she could start conducting her own research and experiments, so... she picked a harness from the box, and slipped it on, choosing a nice looking dildo to work into the mount on the front. Might as well give Rose a little 'thank you', right? She looked through the bottles, selecting the one labelled 'cum lube', the one Rose had said was her favorite. There was some kind of cool looking dragon picture on the front, and she took note of it, figuring that that was a brand Rose bought, so it must be a decent one. 

That should probably do it. Jade sauntered back over to Rose, giving her a little poke in the rump with the strapon. "I figured that I pretty much know all the basics now, right? So now I'm going to try them out, if you don't mind, Rose."

Rose knew what was poking at her, and was quite inclined to accept. "Of course I don't mind. Go right ahead. Feel free to ask me any questions that come up later, and all that."

"Alright, will do!" Jade twisted open the bottle of lube, noticing that it looked like some had already been used, obviously at an earlier date. Well, Rose did say she liked it. She started to rub some over the strapon, noticing that it did seem a bit stickier than the other one, a lot like, well, like cum was. Interesting. Strapon well lubed, she decided to spread some around Rose's rump, since she had liked how it looked earlier. She did her final checks, lube on, strapon secure, Rose looked comfortable enough, and then lined up, grabbed Rose's glistening hips, and thrust into her, smiling at the moan coming from further up the bed. She started to work up a steady rhythm, working her hips into Rose's, and remembering the part about letting her partner adjust. Rose seemed happy enough, or she sounded like it, what with the way she was moaning, so Jade gradually worked up speed, giving a soft little giggle as she noticed one of Rose's hands sneaking down to rub at her wet looking nethers. And that part wasn't from the lube, either.

Eventually, Rose had a couple of fingers in herself, and her hips bucked and her legs quivered as she poured out her pleasures into the sheets she pressed her face into. A mischievous smile spread over her face, and she chewed her lip, waiting for just the right moment, waiting for her orgasm to start bubbling up, moaning louder, and louder, turning it into a cry --

"Ah! Ah! Yes, Jade! Oh, yiff me harder!"

Jade stopped in her tracks, staring down at the now giggling Rose Lalonde with her mouth hanging open. Did she just...? Oh, that was not going unpunished. "You shut up!" Jade started slapping at Rose's rear, quite hard, the wet slaps reverberating around the room, Rose's flesh quickly taking on a red glow, but she only cackled harder, kicking her legs and slapping her arms against the bed, a few tears, whether from laughter or from pain, or both, running down her face.

Alright then, if that's how she wanted it to be... Jade turned, and went for the box, picking out the riding crop she had noticed earlier. She went back to Rose, a smile on her face, and splattered some fresh lube over her, raising the crop and bringing it down hard, drawing a loud yelp through the giggles. "I'll give you a yiffing you'll never forget, missy!" She thrust right back into Rose's backside, holding her there and whipping away as she kicked and screeched and giggled, still squawking about yiffing even as the red lines started to appear across her lube-covered rump, her laughter barely hiding Jade's own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but here's the next fic! Dedicated to a very nice anon who sent me some cool messages. As usual, come down to my tumblr for more of my stuff, comments and asks and suggestions are super welcome, and I hope you like the fic. Oh, also, another thanks to all my readers.


End file.
